


You Kidnapped me?!

by GDogDfeld124



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: At one point, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Team Captain America, Crack, Creepy Tony Stark, Identity Porn, Kidnapping, Other, Stockholm Syndrome, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony doesn’t know Peter is Spider-Man, Tony kidnaps Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDogDfeld124/pseuds/GDogDfeld124
Summary: Basically Tony doesn’t know who Spider-Man is but need his help in the Civil War so he decides to kidnap him.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets kidnapped

Peter woke up tied to a chair with rope great. Peter noticed his mask was still on and he sighed relived. Tony Stark stepped into his sight and Peter huffed angrily. 

“What does the great Tony Stark have in kidnapping Spider-Man?” Peter asked his voice modular making his voice warp. 

“Well I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to Germany can’t really take you there without your consent.” Tony said walking around him and Peter scoffed. 

“Right, consent. You kidnapped me! You don’t care about consent!” Peter yelled angrily. 

“Okay maybe I don’t, but that does not change the fact that I need your help.” Tony said and then glanced at him. Peter narrowed his eyes at him confused. 

“Why would Ironman need my help?” Peter asked messing with the ropes slowly untying them. 

“Well, I am facing a threat I can’t handle alone and you have skills, good skills.” Tony said reminded of how they would chase each other and fight each other. 

“What is this threat?” Peter asked scoffing. 

“Captain America.” Tony said and Peter’s eyes widened. 

“Why would I help you catch Captain America?!” Peter asked venom in his voice. 

“Because if you don’t... this mask...” Tony said putting his hands on Peter’s mask. 

“Will come off and not only me but everyone will know who you are.” Tony threatens tugging at the mask and Peter acted fast breaking out of the ropes and punching Tony, making him fly back crashing through a table. Peter tugged his mask back down and glared at Tony. 

“Don’t you dare threaten me again.” Peter said the modulator making the anger in his voice amplify. 

“Dually noted.” Tony says wincing as he stood up. 

“So will you help me?” Tony asked nervously knowing Spider-Man could web him up and leave. Peter looked at him with disbelief. 

“Please.” Tony pleads now looking down at the ground shamefully. 

“Fine tin can.” Peter said seeing the desperation in Tony’s eyes. 

“Kidnapping people though, I didn’t know that was a thing Tony Stark did.” Peter taunted him. 

“I don’t. I just need your help. Please.” Tony said not fully believing Spider-Man was on board with helping him yet. 

“I already said I would help Tony.” Peter said coldly. 

“Is there something I can call you other than Spider-Man?” Tony asked. 

“Nope, I have a secret identity for a reason.” Peter said and Tony sighed frustrated. 

“Okay Spider-Man.” Tony said approaching him and Peter stepped back ready to fire and Tony put his hands up backing away again. 

“Sorry I wasn’t going to hurt you, please don’t web me.” Tony said quickly. Peter stood down slowly as Tony backed away. 

“I won’t hurt you or try to reveal your identity.” Tony said slowly lowering his hands and stepping forward again this time very slowly. Peter narrowed his eyes at him but allowed the movement. 

“I just wanna make a call.” Tony said carefully like he was talking to a wild animal that could attack him at any moment. 

“It’s okay.” Tony said again reassuring him and Peter calmed down a bit his spider sense not going off. 

“Don’t worry I’m just going to call a plane so I can smuggle you into Germany.” Tony said and Peter tilted his head the statement putting him off. 

“Hey Tony what’s wrong?” Peter heard the person on the other side of the line say. 

“I need a plane...” Tony said and Peter narrowed his eyes at Tony as the other person asked why. Tony must have realized that Peter could hear the other person because he quickly made up an excuse and hung up. 

“Tony What did you do?” Peter asked angrily. 

“Nothing!” Tony said nervously grabbing something from a table. Peter sighed letting himself get captured as a device was thrown at him and wrapped itself around his neck. 

“Tony this isn’t really necessary.” Peter said and Tony sighed. 

“Maybe but when do I take risks like that.” Tony said pushing a button making the collar insert a sedative into Spider-Man’s blood stream making him pass out. Tony lifted the spider up with ease and lied him down on the couch. 

“It’s okay Spider-Man, I will take care of you.” Tony said patting his head lightly. Tony was tempted to take that stupid mask off. 

Tony really wanted to take the mask off. Tony sighed “just a peak.” Tony said taking the mask off gasping slightly surprised that we was so young. Tony admired the cute face of Spider-Man caressing his face. 

Tony ran his hand through the boy’s hair then put the mask back on him respectfully. This poor boy was adorable and Tony felt ashamed to say he liked the kid and would protect him with his life. So much for being a man with an iron heart. Tony hugged the boy close letting his heart melt for the small boy. 

“Let’s go get on a plane to Germany.” Tony said picking him up after he took the collar off not needing it on him anymore. 

~~~~~~

“Tony What did you do?” Rhodes said angrily motioning to the sleeping form of Spider-Man in Tony’s arms. 

“Well I may have kidnapped and taken hostage Spider-Man.” Tony said hugging Spider-Man closer. 

“Why?” Rhodes asked confused and stressed. 

“We need help and he is a good fighter.” Tony said putting the boy down in a chair in the jet. 

“Won’t he be freaked out and try to attack us though?” Rhodes said gesturing wildly. 

“No, I talked to him and he agreed to help.” Tony said smiling. 

“Then why is he unconscious?” Rhodes asked sighing. 

“Well I-... I wanted to make sure he didn’t attack me or run away.” Tony said nodding. 

“Right.” Rhodes said rolling his eyes. 

“This is ridiculous but alright let’s just get to Germany. Make sure to calm him down when he wakes up.” Rhodes said walking to pilot the jet. 

“Don’t worry I will stay with him.” Tony said smiling. 

~~~~~~

Peter woke up confused he blinked his eyes open to an unfamiliar place and started to panic standing up then he saw Tony and he narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Hey hey calm down I won’t hurt you it’s okay we’re almost there.” Tony said putting his hands on Peter’s shoulders and Peter shook his head trying to remember why or how he got here. 

“Germany.” Peter whispered remembering he agreed to go with Tony. 

“Yeah we’re going to Germany.” Tony said and Peter shook his head again sick of having Tony’s hands on him. 

“Get off me.” Peter said trying to push him away but Tony held him tighter. 

“Hey calm down you’re still feeling the effects of the sedative.” Tony said and Peter reluctantly sat back down Tony guiding him with his hands. 

“Get off.” Peter said pissed trying to push Tony away again and this time Tony backed up thankfully. 

“Why are you so touchy?” Peter asked glaring at Tony and Tony frowned. 

“No reason I just don’t want you to hurt yourself before you get the chance to fight.” Tony said justifying his actions. 

“Fine.” Peter said accepting the answer. 

“Okay so let’s get on with the plan.” Tony said.

~~~~~~

“Underoos!” Tony yelled and Spider-Man flipped in stealing Cap’s shield. 

“Nice one kid.” Tony said and Peter smiled. 

“M’not a kid and thanks. Could of stuck the landing a little better, but new suit.” Peter said rambling. 

“Yeah no need to start a conversation.” Tony said glaring at him and Peter glared back biting back a snarky remark. 

“Anyway I’m Spider-Man.” Peter introduces himself trying not to sound too aggressive. 

“You’ve been busy.” Steve said gesturing to Peter and Tony glared at him. 

“And you’ve been a complete idiot dragging in Clint, rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn’t even wanna leave, a safe place! I’m trying to keep-“ Tony lost his voice for a second. 

“I’m trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart!” Tony said fiercely. 

“You did that when you signed.” Steve said calmly and Tony huffed angrily. 

“Alright were done here. You’re going to turn Barns over and you’re gonna come with us now! Because it’s us, we’re a squad of JSOC guys with no compunction about being impolite.” Tony said angrily. 

There was a tense silence then Peter heard a com turn on and someone speak. “The quinjet’s in Hanger five.” Peter tensed his spider sense going off but he couldn’t tell what or where the danger was yet. 

Steve raised his arms and an arrow shot through the webbing breaking it and Peter’s spider sense was still tingling. “Guys something’s-“ Peter got cut off by a small dude becoming big and knocking him over and taking the shield back. Peter tried shaking off the pain then saw everyone was moving. 

“Hey Tony What should I do?” Peter asked a little confused. 

“What we discussed keep your distance web em’ up.” Tony said annoyed. 

“Okay.” Peter said and somewhat reluctantly went after what he assumed to be Barns and the Flacon. Peter kicked Falcon down then caught Barns metal arm and stopped for a moment. 

“Woah you have a metal arm that is awesome dude.” Peter said and Bucky tilted his head the voice modular making Peter’s voice sound more like a robot’s and deeper. Falcon rammed into him making them fly and Spider-Man was quick to struggle out of his hold and push him away. 

“You know I kinda wish I didn’t have to fight you guys.” Peter said while he struggled out of Falcon’s hold. Peter swung after the Falcon and fought him then he sensed a big projectile and ducked and threw it back where it was thrown from. 

“Hey buddy I think you lost this.” Peter said smiling as he threw it back. Peter got the Falcon webbed up and he sighed fascinated by the wings. 

“Those wings carbon fiber?” Peter asked intrigued. 

“This stuff coming out of you?” Sam asked back and Peter sighed. 

“That might explain the rigidity flexibility ratio which I gotta say that’s awesome.” Peter said excited about the science of it. 

“I don’t know if you’ve been in a fight before but there’s usually not this much talking.” Sam said and Peter shook his head. 

“Alright I’m sorry my bad.” Peter said and swung down knocking Sam and Bucky down onto the ground and webbed them up. 

“Guys look I’d love to keep this up but I only got one job today and I have to do it if I wanna get home so I’m really sorry.” Peter said ready to web them up more but something caught his wrist and flung him out the window. 

Peter tried to recover quickly but he hit his head on the building. Peter then saw his team facing the other team so he swung towards them and tried to stay on his feet as they started walking towards each other. 

“There not stopping.” Peter said worried but kept pace with his ‘teammates’. 

“Neither are we.” Tony said and Peter ran at his enemy ready to fight. Peter fought hard and then he saw Captain America alone so he swung towards him but Cap threw his shield making him fall and the shield came back to him? 

“That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all.” Peter quipped perplexed by the shield. 

“Look kid there’s a lot going on here that you don’t understand.” Steve said and Peter scoffed. 

“Tony said you’d say that wow.” Peter said happily then attacked Steve making him drop his shield. 

“He also said to go for your legs!” Peter said happily then noticed Steve going for his shield again so he webbed Steve’s wrists and pulled trying to keep him away but Steve got him and they fought some more. 

Peter swung on top of a storage unit and sighed tiredly. 

“Stark tell you anything else?” Steve asked. 

“That you’re wrong but you think you’re right, that makes you dangerous, also told me if I beat you I get to go home so.” Peter then swung down and attacked again. Steve tilted his head confused but countered his attack. 

“Guess he has a point and what do you mean is he keeping you hostage?” Steve asked throwing his shield at the support bar making Peter have to hold up the weight of the storage box. 

“Yes kinda.” Peter answered holding it up but struggling a little. 

“Just when I thought things couldn’t get worse.” Steve whispered angrily. 

“You got heart kid where you from?” Steve asked determined to know more about this mysterious kid Tony supposedly kidnapped. 

“Queens!” Peter answered without thought more worried on getting the storage box off of him. 

“Brooklyn.” Steve said then ran away hoping the kid would be alright. Peter finally got the storage box off of him and ran around looking for another person to fight when the tiny guy turned huge. 

“Holy sh*t” Peter said stunned and started figuring out how to take this guy down. Peter saw Rhodes get thrown so he stopped him from crashing into a plane then they fought the big guy together. Then Peter had an idea. 

“Hey guys you ever seen that really old movie Empire Strikes Back!” Peter said happily. 

“Geez Tony how old is this dude?” Rhodes asked. 

“I don’t know I didn’t carbonate him. He’s on the young side.” Tony said. 

“You know that part where they’re on the snow planet with the walking thingies!” Peter said webbing up the big guys knees. 

“Maybe the kid’s onto something.” Tony said beginning to understand Spider-Man’s plan. 

“Go high Tony go high.” Rhodey said and together they knocked down the big guy and Peter celebrated. 

“Yes! That was awesome!” Peter said and then got hit by the huge guy’s hand knocking him to the ground and a pile of boxes broke his fall kinda but not really. Peter lied on the ground dazed blacking out for a moment. Peter felt something grab him and he tried to get away but it was just Tony calming him down. 

“Th-That was scary.” Peter said pulling down his mask again from when Tony pulled it up to see his face. 

“Can I go home now?” Peter pleaded and Tony looked at him guiltily. 

“Y-yeah kid you can go home. You did good.” Tony said feeling extremely guilty as Peter rested against the concrete clearly in pain. Tony went after Cap and promised himself he would help Spider-Man later. 

The kid was so young too young and didn’t even want to be here in the first place. Tony felt that Spider-Man’s injuries were his fault because he brought him here kind of against his will. 

~~~~~~

Peter opened his eyes tiredly and noticed he wasn’t at the airport anymore. Where was he? Peter shook his head and then sat up. The tower... huh. 

“Hey kid.” Tony said and Peter almost freaked out again but managed to say on the couch he was on. 

“What now tin can.” Peter said annoyed that he was still with the billionaire. 

“Umm no, thank you? Y-“ Tony started saying but Peter cut him off. 

“Thank you?! You kidnapped me and dragged me into a fight I didn’t want to be involved in the first place.” Peter said angrily. 

“Well kinda you did agree to come.” Tony said and Peter sighed angrily. 

“I did that so you wouldn’t go after me again.” Peter said glaring at him. 

“By the way I saw your face no need to wear that mask around me anymore.” Tony said changing the subject. 

“I’m keeping it on.” Peter said not trusting Tony. 

“Spidey...” Tony huffed trailing off knowing Spider-Man still didn’t trust him. 

“Friday turn off all security cameras on this floor and black out the windows I don’t want anything recording or pointing at Spider-Man.” Tony said and Peter tilted his head confused. 

“Please Spidey it’s just me and you now.” Tony said gently and Peter sighed. Well Tony said he already seen his face so is there really a point in hiding now. 

“Okay...” Peter said hesitantly and took off his mask. Tony looked at Peter with pity seeing him with a huge black eye. 

“Spidey... What happened?” Tony asked. 

“Captain America.” Peter answered sighing sadly. “Here let me get you some ice for that.” Tony said getting out an ice pack and wrapping it with a paper towel then handing it to Spider-Man. Peter put the ice against his wound and sighed feeling much better. 

“Thanks Tony.” Peter said gratefully. 

“No problem Spidey.” Tony said running a hand through the small boy’s hair. Peter leaned into his touch being touch starved for so long. 

“It’s okay kid I’m here.” Tony said softly, smiling sadly seeing how badly the kid was injured. Tony continued to pet his head letting Peter enjoy the comfort of another human being care for him. Peter blushed embarrassed that he was enjoying being comforted by his ‘frenemy’. 

“Peter.” Peter said trusting Tony with his name. 

“What?” Tony said taking his hand away. 

“My name is Peter it’s kinda weird you calling me Spidey.” Peter said trying not to feel too upset about the loss of Tony’s hand in his hair. Tony smiled happily. 

“Okay Peter.” Tony said the name it feeling weird but somehow right. 

“So care to tell me where you live so I can get you back home?” Tony said sighing sadly. 

“Umm no I think I’ll just swing back.” Peter said nervously. 

“Okay that’s okay Peter.” Tony said running a hand through Peter’s hair again and Peter smiled, ever so slightly leaning into the touch. Tony noticed the action and smiled softly. 

“Are you okay kid.” Tony asked petting him gently. 

“Yeah I’m good.” Peter said unable to keep himself from leaning into Tony’s hand. Tony chuckled quietly watching Peter do this. 

“What?” Peter said reluctantly leaning away to look up at Tony. 

“It’s just that you are so affectionate.” Tony said brushing the side of Peter’s face and Peter shivered suddenly aware of every touch. 

“I... s-sorry.” Peter said blushing and Tony looked at him frowning now. 

“You don’t need to be sorry for wanting affection.” Tony said softly running his hand through Peter’s hair again. Peter reluctantly leaned into his touch and eventually relaxed feeling safe with Tony as Tony comforted him. 

“It’s okay Peter you’re safe here.” Tony said hugging him and Peter hugged back crying silently not having hugged someone in two years. 

“You’re safe no one will hurt you I’m here.” Tony said rubbing circles into Peter’s back trying to calm him down. 

“Thank you.” Peter said wiping away his tears. 

“No problem Peter.” Tony said letting go slightly and Peter let go wiping his tears away with his sleeve. 

“Sorry.” Peter apologized. 

“You don’t have to apologize.” Tony said smiling sadly at him. 

“When was the last time you hugged someone?” Tony asked concerned. 

“T-two... years.” Peter said hesitantly. 

“Peter...” Tony hugged him again and Peter hugged back crying again. 

“Do you even have a home to go back to?” Tony asked getting increasingly worried about him. Peter nodded but hugged Tony tighter. 

“Do you want to go home?” Tony asked and Peter hesitantly shook his head burying his face into Tony’s shoulder. 

“Oh Peter. It’s okay I’m here I’ll help you.” Tony said hugging him tighter. Peter sobbed as quietly as he could. 

“It’s okay you can let it out.” Tony said and Peter sobbed harder shivering in Tony’s hold. Tony held him close running a comforting hand through his hair. 

“It’s okay I’m here for you.” Tony said as the kid cried. Tony doesn’t know how long they stayed like that just holding each other but Tony didn’t mind, clearly Peter needed this. Eventually Peter stopped crying and fell asleep. 

Tony picked him up bringing him to the guest bedroom lying him down gently and tucked him in. 

“Goodnight Peter.” Tony whispered softly and closed the door turning off the lights. Peter drifted off peacefully feeling safe for once. 

~~~~~~

Tony was a mess first he kidnapped a child and now that child was in his guest room healing from injuries that he got from fighting in a fight Tony forced him to fight in. Tony sighed exhausted. He had to go after Rogers. He still got away. Tony went after Rogers while Peter was still asleep. 

~~~~~~

Peter woke up feeling much better and extremely hungry. 

“Good morning Peter.” Friday said startling Peter. 

“Uh... good morning...” Peter said looking around freaked out. 

“It’s okay Peter it’s only me Friday, Mr. Stark’s AI.” Friday said calmly. 

“O-oh... Alright...” Peter said hesitantly getting up. 

“Is there some where I can eat food, am I allowed to eat food?” Peter asked his stomach growling. 

“Yes Peter There is food in the kitchen you can eat.” Friday responded. Peter smiled excited then remembered he was still in his suit. Peter explored the room and found some cloths for him in the drawers, a backpack for him, and a bathroom. 

“Can I take a shower?” Peter asked Friday. 

“Certainly.” Friday responded and Peter lit up. Peter took a shower happily and cleaned himself up and wore a hoodie he found and sweatpants. Peter put his suit in his backpack and then went to the kitchen to find some food. 

“Do you know where Tony is?” Peter asked confused as to why he was so alone. 

“Mr. Stark is currently on his way to the tower.” Friday said and Peter nodded. Peter ate cereal for breakfast and waited for Tony eventually moving to the couch to collect his mask and put it in his backpack and then watched tv while waiting for Tony. 

Peter heard the elevator ding and looked over seeing Tony stumble in. 

“Tony!” Peter said worried jumping off the couch and going to support his friend. 

“What happened?” Peter asked worried. 

“Captain America.” Tony answered leaning on Peter and Peter held him and the armor up. 

“Why did you come here first instead of your lab?” Peter asked. 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Tony said almost in tears. Tony hugged Peter and Peter hugged back. 

“I’m okay, don’t worry I’m okay.” Peter reassured him. 

“Please don’t leave me.” Tony whimpered crying into his neck. 

“I won’t Tony, I won’t leave, it’s okay. I’m okay.” Peter said petting Tony’s hair like Tony did for him the night before. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Peter said and Tony nodded leading Peter back to his lab. 

“Peter help me out if this thing.” Tony pleaded and Peter nodded helping Tony out of the armor. 

“I need another arc reactor, the drawer.” Tony said pointing to a drawer. Peter nodded and opened the drawer getting out the arc reactor. 

“Here give it to me.” Tony said and Peter handed it over. Tony then took out the arc reactor from his chest and replaced it with the new one. (Also Tony still needs the arc reactor in this fanfic don’t judge me.) 

“Are you going to be okay?” Peter asked watching him carefully. 

“Yeah kid I’ll be alright as long as you’re okay.” Tony said confidently sitting up. 

“Okay.” Peter said confused as to why Tony cared about him so much. 

“Why do you care about me so much?” Peter asked thinking out loud. 

“I- I brought you into this kid and I- well you- you are special kid and I- you just, mean a lot to me kid.” Tony said truthfully unable to give a strait answer. Peter smiled happily and hugged him. Tony hugged back happy too. 

“Is that my hoodie?” Tony asked breaking the hug. 

“Umm well I- I didn’t know I thought-...” Peter stuttered nervously. 

“Shhh it’s okay.” Tony hushed him and Peter looked up at him nervously. 

“It’s okay Peter. It’s fine.” Tony reassured him carding his hand through Peter’s hair. 

“Really?” Peter asked still feeling nervous. 

“Yeah Peter it’s just a sweatshirt you’re fine.” Tony said chuckling ruffling Peter’s hair and Peter smiled adorably. Tony thought Peter looked adorable in his sweatshirt. 

“Come on kid let’s go get some food and coffee but none for you.” Tony said and Peter chuckled. 

“Okay Tony.” Letting Tony lean on him for support as he limped still injured. 

~~~~~~

They got their food Peter cooking eggs and bacon because Tony would probably burn it on accident. Peter served Tony breakfast while Tony drank his coffee happily. 

“Thank you Peter.” Tony said happily taking a bite of his food. 

“This is delicious.” Tony said and Peter smiled. 

“No problem and thanks!” Peter said finishing up cooking the rest of the bacon and ate a piece humming in delight. 

Peter heard the elevator ding and he looked over in surprise as Rhodes walked in. (Hey Rhodes didn’t hurt his legs in this fan fic) 

“Rhodey. What are you doing here?” Tony said surprised. 

“Who’s the kid? Did you hire him just to cook you food?” Rhodey asked taking a piece of bacon and taking a bite. 

“No he actually is quiet smart too.” Tony said smiling. 

“So what? is he your personal intern?” Rhodey asked giving Peter a once over immediately suspicious. 

“Yeah you could say that.” Tony said also looking at Peter but with more admiration. Peter shivered under their gazes. 

“I’m Peter.” Peter introduces himself feeling intimidated by Rhodes. 

“Nice, give us a moment.” Rhodes said and Peter nodded quickly cleaning up. 

“Just go to your room.” Tony said seeing Peter look lost on where to go and Peter nodded going to the room he stayed in last night. Peter patiently waited in his room and tried not to overhear what they were saying, the walls muffling their voices so it wasn’t that hard to not listen even with his super hearing. Peter waited patiently a million thoughts going through his head as he thought of what Tony and Rhodes where probably talking about. 

~~~~~~

“Tony who’s is it?” Rhodey asked and Tony tilted his head confused. 

“What do you mean?” Tony asked utterly lost. 

“Who dropped a kid at your doorstep and you decided to keep him?” Rhodey asked and Tony shook his head. 

“Rhodey he isn’t my kid he is an actual intern!” Tony said seriously. 

“Really then why does he have a room and I don’t remember you accepting interns that young.” Rhodey said not believing Tony. 

“Okay fine he’s not an intern but he’s not my kid.” Tony said and Rhodey tilted his head puzzled now. 

“Who is he then?” Rhodey asked. 

“Spider-Man.” Tony answered and Rhodes sighed not believing this. 

“The kid you kidnapped? The spider kid? Who you kidnapped!?” Rhodey yelled angrily and Tony sighed. 

“Yes I kidnapped him and now I feel bad so I’m letting him stay over for a few days so he can heal!” Tony yelled back. Rhodey sighed and started going down the hall. 

“Which room is he in?” Rhodey asked and Tony frowned. 

“Why? What are you going to do to him?” Tony asked feeling protective of Peter. 

“Nothing I just want to see him.” Rhodes said calmly so Tony led him to his room and opened the door. Peter was lying down on the bed looking at the ceiling and looked over seeing Rhodes and Tony. 

“...hi.” Peter said sheepishly. 

“Stand up.” Rhodes instructed and Peter stood up feeling intimidated. Rhodes started examining him and Peter shivered trying not to move too much. 

“He seems fine.” Rhodes said stepping away from him and looking to Tony. 

“I know but he doesn’t want to go home...” Tony said sighing sadly. Rhodes looked at Peter skeptically and Peter took a step back feeling afraid of him. 

“We need to talk.” Rhodey said pulling Tony away and closing the door leaving Peter alone again. 

“What is there to talk about?” Tony asked once they were back in the kitchen. 

“Tony you kidnapped him.” Rhodey pointed out again. 

“So wh- oh...” Tony said now seeing the problem. 

“How do I fix this?” Tony asked knowing he messed up. 

“We keep him.” Rhodey said and Tony tilted his head. 

“You said he didn’t want to go home right?” Rhodey asked and Tony nodded. 

“We keep him here, we don’t let anyone know that you kidnapped him, tell him it’s for safety reasons or something.” Rhodey said brainstorming and Tony nodded. 

“Okay I can do that.” Tony said already making a plan in his head. 

“We got this Tones just keep him here and we’ll figure something out okay.” Rhodey said and Tony nodded. 

~~~~~~

Peter was confused but stayed in the room and just lied down on the bed drifting back to sleep. Glad to be in a real bed. 

~~~~~~

Steve didn’t know what to do. Tony still had the kid hostage and he couldn’t help but worry about him. Maybe Natasha would get him away from the billionaire. Whoever Spider-Man was they were on the wrong side and knew it. Steve sighed stressed. 

“You still worried about that Spider guy?” Bucky asked him. 

“I mean yeah he said he was fighting me because he wanted to go home.” Steve said stressed. 

“He said the same thing to us...” Bucky said getting increasingly worried about the spider. 

“He said yes when I asked him if Stark was keeping him hostage.” Steve pointed out and they got more worried. 

“What are we going to do?” Sam asked. 

“Right now I don’t think there is anything we can do. Stark probably has him in the tower locked up somewhere.” Steve said sadly. 

“No he said he gets to go home after the fight so maybe Stark let him go.” Barns said not wanting to believe Spider-Man was locked up somewhere. 

“Guys I’m sure he will be fine.” Sam said calmly. 

“Okay.” Steve said sighing and moving on. 

~~~~~~

Peter sat up confused as Tony was just staring at him. 

“T-Tony?” Peter said confused. 

“Peter it’s okay your safe.” Tony said and Peter tilted his head confused. 

“Tony!” Peter yelled but Tony didn’t hear him. What was happening?! Peter started to panic. 

“Quentin” Peter whispered. 

“Yup I’m back!” Quentin said standing over Peter. 

“But you died!” Peter yelled remembering what happened. 

“You really think I died?” He taunted and stabbed Tony. 

“Tony... no.” Peter cried holding Tony’s body. 

“It’s all you’re fault they died.” Quentin said and Peter looked up at seeing his aunt May and uncle Ben. Peter cried feeling immensely guilty. 

“No- please no I didn’t mean to I’m sorry!” Peter yelled crying. 

“You killed them Peter!” Beck said. 

“You’re a murderer Peter!” He yelled. 

“You did this Peter.” He yelled as Peter cried. 

“No, no I’m sorry.” Peter cried. 

“Peter!” He heard Quentin’s voice yell at him and then it was Tony yelling his name. 

Peter woke with a start crying. Peter cried hugging his knees and cried. 

“Hey shh it’s okay it was just a nightmare.” He heard Tony say and Peter tried to calm down. 

“It was just a nightmare.” Tony said again and Peter tried wiping his tears away not wanting to look weak in front of Tony. 

“Sorry.” Peter apologized still crying. 

“It’s okay Peter it was just a dream you’re okay.” Tony calmed him down and Peter apologized again. 

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault, it was just a dream.” Tony said and Peter nodded letting Tony hold him close and pet his hair. 

“Shhh it’s okay, it was just a dream.” Tony whispered softly hugging him close as Peter cried softly. Once Peter was calm Tony pulled away slightly. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Tony asked and Peter shook his head just wanting to forget his nightmare. 

“Okay, let’s go watch a movie then.” Tony said and Peter smiled following Tony to the living room. They watched a movie and fell asleep cuddled on the couch. 

~~~~~~

Peter woke up warm and happy he didn’t have any nightmares. Peter then was suddenly aware of the thing he was laying on which was not a pillow, but instead a person. Peter opened his eyes and looked at Tony Stark as he lied on top of him. 

“Good morning beautiful.” Tony said petting Peter’s hair and hugging him close. Peter blushed embarrassed but allowed the movement. 

“Good morning Tony.” Peter said quietly and snuggled into Tony’s chest happy to feel safe here. Peter blushed as Tony held him closer hugging him and kissing the top of his head. 

“T-Tony...” Peter whispered trying to get away from Tony’s hold. 

“Stay.” Tony whined, hugging Peter closer not letting him go. 

“Okay.” Peter said beyond embarrassed but saw that the billionaire wasn’t going to let go anytime soon. 

“I’ll stay.” Peter said getting in a comfortable position and closing his eyes again falling back asleep. 

~~~Tony’s POV~~~

Tony felt comfortable and warm. Tony then noticed a weight on top of him. Hmm? The thing started moving so he opened his eyes and saw Peter lying on top of him. Tony tried not blush at how adorable the kid was. The kid opened his eyes and Tony smiled. 

“Good morning beautiful.” Tony said carding a hand through Peter’s hair and hugged him happily. 

“Good morning Tony.” The kid said and Tony smiled as Peter snuggled into his chest. Tony hugged Peter and kissed the top of his head lovingly and closed his eyes. 

“T-Tony.” He heard Peter stutter and Tony frowned when Peter tried to get away. 

“Stay.” Tony said holding him more firmly. 

“Okay... I’ll stay.” Peter said and snuggled back into him and Tony smiled overjoyed and fell back asleep the quiet snores of Peter luring him to sleep. 

~~~~~~

Pepper came into the room. 

“Tony!” Pepper called out wondering where he was and then looked to the couch and saw Tony sleeping with a kid? 

“Friday who’s the kid?” Pepper asked. 

“His name is Peter and he is Spider-Man.” Friday said quietly not wanting to wake Peter or Tony. 

“Hmm.” Pepper said thinking about it. Pepper then gently nudged Tony awake. 

“Go back to sleep Peter.” Tony mumbled hugging Peter and Pepper chuckled. 

“Huh? Pepper?” Tony said opening his eyes and looking at Pepper surprised. 

“Yup it’s me Tony, where did you find him?” Pepper asked gesturing to Peter. 

“On the street had to kidnap him to help with the ‘civil war’.” Tony said running his hand through Peter’s hair. 

“You kidnapped Spider-Man? Why are you cuddling on the couch?” Pepper asked. 

“Yeah well he had a nightmare so we watched Star Wars.” Tony explained not moving just wanting Peter stay asleep as long as possible he needed it. 

“I see.” Pepper said smiling. “Well you have a meeting with Senator Ross today at three don’t be late.” Pepper said leaving. 

“Okay.” Tony sighed and checked the time. 

“Okay Peter just a little longer then I have to start getting ready.” Tony whispered and watched as Peter slept peacefully. Tony noticed Peter clutching the arc reactor and Tony carefully moved his hand away from it. 

“Don’t kill me in your sleep kid.” Tony chuckled quietly putting his own hand over the arc reactor. Peter woke up slowly yawning and stretched himself out. Tony chuckled lightly as Peter blinked open his eyes and looked up at Tony confused. 

“Good morning or evening.” Tony chuckled petting Peter’s head. Peter blushed embarrassed and hid his head in Tony’s chest which didn’t help. Tony chuckled softly and pet Peter smiling. 

“It’s okay kid.” Tony said enjoying the flustered face of Peter. 

“I’m here kid” Tony said smiling as Peter buried his face deeper into his chest. 

“Wanna get up now so I can get ready for a meeting?” Tony asked and Peter nodded his head getting off of him and sitting up embarrassed. Tony chuckled and pat Peter on the back. 

“It’s alright Petey pie. You can stay here or go to your room just don’t leave the floor okay.” Tony said and Peter nodded. Tony got up and went to his room and started getting ready. 

Peter face palmed embarrassed beyond time. Peter sighed and went to the guest bedroom he stayed in and got ready as well. 

~~~~~~

Peter wandered around the floor exploring to his hearts content. To be truthful there wasn’t much to do and Peter was bored. He wanted to go out as Spider-Man again but he stayed put like Tony wanted. 

~~~~~~

Once Tony got back Peter smiled glad to be free from this boredom he found himself in. 

“Can I go home?” Peter asked already in his suit. Tony sighed looking stressed and Peter frowned. 

“I thought you didn’t want to go home.” Tony said sounding annoyed. 

Peter didn’t want to go home not really. He didn’t have one but he did have a backpack that had all of his stuff in it on top of a church in Queens. 

“I don’t... I just want to get some stuff...” Peter corrected himself itching to get to his backpack. Tony hesitated and sighed angrily. 

“Fine just come right back.” Tony said not wanting to trust Peter. 

“Don’t worry I will come back!” Peter said cheerfully. Peter knew he wasn’t coming back he just wanted to get out. 

“I mean it or I’m coming after you again.” Tony threatened him and Peter’s smile faltered. 

“Right...” Peter said reminded how he was captured in the first place. 

“I will be right back.” Peter said and jumped out the window. Tony almost panicked but remembered the kid had web shooters. 

Peter swung around and stopped crime for a while before he finally got his backpack and then headed back to the Tower not wanting Ironman to come after him. 

Peter arrived at the Tower and was surprised to see Tony in the armor staring at him. 

“What took you so long?” Tony asked. 

“Um I went to stop a few crimes on my way...” Peter said nervously reminded of how dangerous Tony could be. Tony approached him and Peter flinched when Tony lifted his hand up. 

Tony took Peter’s mask off and Peter shook his head feeling embarrassed and a little violated. 

“T-Tony.” Peter stuttered nervously not being able to see Tony’s expression under his mask. Tony finally retracted the helmet and Peter relaxed a bit. 

“Is that all you have?” Tony asked him and Peter tugged the straps of his backpack closer. 

“Yeah.” Peter answered nervously. 

“Okay.” Tony said after a tense silence and exited the armor. 

Peter sighed relived and walked to the room he stayed in. Peter changed into his own cloths which were a little dirty but they were okay. Peter then webbed his backpack to the ceiling still feeling the need to protect his stuff. Peter kept his web shooters on him tucking them under his sleeves just in case. 

~~~~~~

Tony sighed. First he came back from his boring meeting and Peter was in his Spider-Man suit. Then he asked to go home?! Thankfully Peter just wanted to get some stuff but Tony still didn’t trust him and so he had to threaten the kid. 

Tony got in the armor after thirty minutes determined to find Peter again. He was about to walk out when he saw Peter come in. 

“What took you so long?” Tony asked worried and frustrated. Peter told the excuse of stopping crime and Tony sighed frustrated. Tony then took Peter’s mask off noting his flinch. 

“T-Tony?” Peter stuttered and Tony smiled wistfully. Peter was adorable. Tony blushed thoughts coming into his mind he really didn’t want to think about and sighed. 

Tony took his helmet off once his face was back to its regular color. Tony questioned Peter about his backpack it didn’t look very full and he seemed very protective of it. Tony exited the armor and watched as Peter fled to his room. Tony made some more coffee and then went to his lab to work. 

~~~~~~

Peter greeted Tony in the lab. 

“Hey Tony.” Peter said still a little nervous around him. 

“Hey Pete, what’s up?” Tony asked as JARVIS lowered the volume of his music. 

“Can I go now... I mean I like it here and all but I...” Peter trailed off as Tony looked at him unimpressed. 

“Where do you want to go this time?” Tony asked trying not to sound too harsh. 

“Umm well it’s really not important never mind...” Peter said shyly backing out and Tony sighed. This boy was going to be the death of him. 

“Come back here, what is it? Where do you want to go?” Tony asked paying attention to him. Peter walked back towards Tony and rubbed his arm blushing nervously. 

“I just wanted to go out as Spider-Man again...” Peter said shyly. Tony smiled at him softly and chuckled lightly. 

“You can go out as Spider-Man just be careful and wear this I don’t want you getting hurt.” Tony said showing the new suit he had prepared for him. Peter eyes lit up at the sight of the suit. 

“Woah this is amazing Tony!” Peter bounced around excitedly. 

“Yup and its all yours.” Tony said smiling. 

“Thank you Tony!” Peter said hugging him excitedly and Tony hugged back just happy that he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much it I don’t know if I will continue this


	2. Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter ran away again so Tony makes an offer

Peter stayed out as Spider-Man for a while taking his backpack with him. He didn’t tell Tony though, Peter knew if he told Tony he wasn’t planning on coming back, he probably would get captured again. 

When Peter got to the library he quickly hid in the back and used a computer to hack into the suit and take the tracker out, knowing Tony would do something like that. 

Peter finally got the tracker out and quickly exited the library. Peter made sure to lay low still scared of Tony coming after him.

Peter swung into the tunnels of the subway station and followed his usual path to the abandoned track he stayed in for shelter. 

The track wasn’t much but no one came down there and he got the privacy he needed to stay alive and keep his stuff from being stolen. 

Peter sighed and lied down on a web hamic that he made from his webs with a different formula so it didn’t dissolve as fast. What was he going to do now, Tony was probably looking for him by now. A little nap couldn’t hurt and Peter already took out the tracker in his suit so he should be fine for the night. 

Peter slept the best he could only occasionally waking up from a nightmare. Peter took comfort in the familiar train track knowing he was mostly safe in his home his senses on high alert just in case.

Peter went out as Spider-Man again trying to see if he could find or someone would give him something to eat. Peter got a churro and a couple of hot dogs and was glad that he didn’t see Ironman chasing after him while on patrol. 

“Hey Spider-Man.” Tony’s voice came from behind him when he was taking a break on a random roof top. Peter jumped in surprise and backed up ready to swing away.

“Tony.” Peter greeted him still backing up. 

“I would love to stay and chat but I got places to be!” Peter said and quickly swung away as fast as he could. Peter started to panic as he heard the suit getting closer to him. He couldn’t swing fast enough! 

Peter panicked swinging into the tunnels of New York and hung onto the closets train as it took him away. Peter jumped down and off into his abandoned track and whimpered seeing Tony already there waiting for him. 

“Calm down Peter I won’t hurt you.” Tony said trying to calm him down. Peter backed up against the wall and looked up at the suit terrified. 

Tony came out of the armor and Peter calmed down a bit, his spider sense no longer going off around Tony. 

“Peter it’s just me I won’t hurt you.” Tony said again. Peter looked at Tony trying to tell if he was lying but Peter couldn’t see anything that said he was lying even his heartbeat wasn’t beating fast. 

“How did you find me?” Peter asked narrowing his eyes at the billionaire. Tony sighed and closed his eyes frustrated. 

“I put a tracker in your bag.” Tony said looking at Peter in sadness. 

“What do you want from me?” Peter asked stressed. 

“I don’t want anything from you I just want you to come back I was worried about you.” Tony said frowning at him. 

“I’m not going back and I don’t need your help.” Peter said confidently. 

“Is that why you’re living here?” Tony asked and Peter looked away from him. 

“I’m fine on my own.” Peter said quietly.

”How long have you been living on your own?” Tony asked compassion in his voice. 

“2 years and 5 months.” Peter answered taking off his mask and sitting against the wall. 

“Peter.” Tony said looking at him with pity in his eyes and Peter closed his eyes not wanting to see Tony. 

A tense silence fell upon them as neither one of them said a word to the other. 

“I’m not going back.” Peter said glaring up at Tony. 

“I know I can’t make you do anything. Just... if you ever need a place to stay, you’re free to stay in the Tower.” Tony said getting back in the armor. 

“Really?” Peter asked hesitantly standing up. 

“Yeah, you can even have your own room.” Tony offered. 

“Thanks Tony.” Peter smiled up at him. Tony gave a loose salute and then flew away. 

Peter sighed conflicted on what to do. On one hand he could just continue on his own like he has for the past two years, on the other hand Tony was offering him a place to sleep shelter and food. But if he went with Tony, Tony could rat him out to the CPS. He wasn’t sure but he had to talk to Tony to make sure he didn’t do anything like that. 

Peter decided to go to the tower to talk to Tony. 

Peter got to the tower and opened the door surprised that FRIDAY let him in. 

“FRIDAY Where is Tony?” Peter asked confidently. 

“Would you like me to tell him you’re here?” FRIDAY asked not directly answering him. 

“Yes please.” Peter said and patiently waited for Tony to get there. 

“Peter you came back!” Tony said surprised and happy. 

“Yes I did, but just to talk!” Peter said fiercely. 

“Oh okay... what did you want to talk about?” Tony said nervously. 

“First of all don’t you dare tell anyone who I am or where I am.” Peter said glaring at him without his mask on. 

Tony nodded his head. “Okay no problem.” Tony said bowing his head slightly. 

“Second of all... can I really stay here?” Peter asked hesitantly. 

“Of course you can stay here!” Tony said smiling up at him. 

“No tricks?” Peter said not trusting him. 

“No tricks this is me just offering you a place to stay.” Tony said honestly. 

“Okay.” Peter said and Tony smiled glad Peter decided to stay. 

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might add more later


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers Get pardoned

Peter still didn’t trust Tony much but Tony didn’t contact CPS yet. Peter supposed he could trust Tony some considering Tony gave him a bed and food. Also in the words of Tony ‘you can not just have a cuddle night stand’ which Tony later explained which was like a one night stand but just cuddling instead of sex. Peter got the message but was slightly disturbed by imaging having an actual one night stand with Tony. Was Tony always like this? Peter set that aside to never think about again and quickly moved on trying to get used to life in the tower. 

The major difference when living in the Tower is he could eat more and actually eat enough to keep up with his metabolism. Peter felt no shame in taking Tony’s food knowing the billionaire could afford it and if Tony complained it was his own fault for inviting Peter in. Peter also noticed he got more sleep and less nightmares when he slept in a real bed and his spider sense wasn’t always going off about some danger or another. 

To sum it up Peter enjoyed living with Tony. Tony let him go out as Spider-Man all he wanted as long as he came back in at most 48 hours. Tony was fun to be around. Peter even got access to the lab when Tony was in the lab with him. 

Having said all that Peter didn’t think he would get new housemates, when the Avengers got pardoned. Tony even made it very clear that he did not want Peter to meet the pardoned Avengers. Peter sighed at that but guessed he could avoid them for a bit. 

Tony on the other hand was in a panic hoping and praying Steve didn’t find out about Peter being here. For all Steve knew Tony was still keeping Spider-Man hostage. 

~~~~~~

”Tony where is Spider-Man?” Steve asked him determined to know where the Spider was. 

“He went home don’t worry.” Tony said glaring at Rogers. 

“You know the last time I saw-.” Sam started saying but got cut off by a young voice. 

“Tony!” Peter yelled from the lab. 

“Oh no.” Tony said and rushed to the lab. The Avengers looked at him worriedly and followed Tony to his lab. 

“What did you do?!” Tony yelled and all the Avengers looked at him confused as he started yelling at a child. 

“I’m sorry Tony it was an accident.” Peter apologized his hand stuck in some machinery. 

“Don’t ever do that again!” Tony yelled at him. 

“Okay I won’t I’m sorry.” Peter apologized again as Tony got his hand unstuck. 

“Get out!” Tony yelled at him. Peter backed up hurt by his words and left quickly. 

“Who was that?” Steve asked him confused. 

“That was Peter my intern.” Tony said cleaning up the mess Peter made. Tony felt guilty for yelling at Peter and tried contacting him. “FRIDAY Where is Peter?” Tony asked quietly. “Peter is now packing up his things and getting ready to leave.” Friday said and Tony started to panic. “Tell him to stop and lock him in the room.” Tony told Friday and the Avengers looked at him confused. 

“Did you just tell Friday to lock your intern in a room.” Natasha asked puzzled and immediately judging him. 

“Give me a break this isn’t the first time he tried to run away.” Tony said without much thought. 

“Wait was that Spider-Man?! Are you gonna tell me why you still have Spider-Man locked up.” Steve said ready to fight Tony if need be. 

“He was homeless okay I am giving him a place to stay and food.” Tony pointed out. “He can leave whenever he wants I’m not keeping him here against his will.” Tony said defending himself. 

There was a tense silence as the Avengers silently debated on wether to believe him or not. 

Peter dropped down from the vent and glared at Tony. 

“Don’t ever lock me in my room again.” Peter said angrily. 

“Okay I won’t I’m sorry.” Tony said intimated by the teen. 

“Oh hey guys how are you doing?” Peter asked noticing the Avengers for the first time. 

“Is Stark keeping you hostage?” Steve asked. 

“Good question but gladly the answer is no now.” Peter said joyfully. “Good to see you again Brooklyn.” Peter said happily. 

“You too sorry for-.” 

“Me too.” Peter cut Steve off and smiled. 

“Wait Spider-Man is a kid?!” Sam asked looking at Peter baffled. 

“I’m 17 chill.” Peter said glaring at him. 

“That’s still young!” Sam said amazed. 

~~~~~~

After everyone got settled in and accepted the fact that Peter was here on his own terms and got the memo of protecting Peter from going back in the system everything was fine. 

Happily ever after 

Ran out ideas this is where it ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of ideas so that’s all I’m gonna write
> 
> Update I added an Alternate storyline in the next chapter


	4. Alternatively

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because I didn't like how it went the first time

At the airport. 

“Stark tell you anything else?” Steve asked. 

“That you’re wrong but you think you’re right, that makes you dangerous, also told me if I beat you I get to go home so.” Peter then swung down and attacked again. Steve tilted his head confused but countered his attack. 

“Guess he has a point and what do you mean is he keeping you hostage?” Steve asked throwing his shield at the support bar making Peter have to hold up the weight of the storage box. 

“Yes kinda.” Peter answered holding it up but struggling a little. 

“Just when I thought things couldn’t get worse.” Steve whispered angrily. 

“You got-" Steve froze looking at Spider-Man struggle then collapse under the weight of the storage box. 

"Spider-Man?" Steve asked approaching him. 

"He-Hel-!" Spider-Man tried saying but his breath was ragged and he was hyperventilating. 

"Shh calm down it's okay, I'm sorry for revealing your identity but you need to breath kid." Steve said taking Spider-Man's mask off. Steve gasped backing away slightly as he saw the young face of a kid trying to cry out for help. 

"Hey Shh it's okay I'll get you out." Steve said lifting up the box and the kid breathed in a big breath of relief and still trying to calm down. 

"Come on kid grab my hand." Steve said holding his hand out for him to take. Peter took it getting out from under the box and then rested against the box when Steve set it down. Steve put a hand on his shoulder and Peter looked up at Steve scared. 

"Please don't kill me! I was only fighting you because I wanted to go home!" Peter cried quietly as he could terrified of Steve. 

"Hey, hey, shhh, it's alright I won't kill or hurt you. Oh God What did Tony do to you?" Steve asked under his breath while attempting to calm the kid down. Peter cried shivering in fear. 

"What's your name kid?" Steve asked looking into the kids eyes. 

"P-Peter... Parker." Peter stuttered wiping away his tears. "Oh god Tony won't ever let me go if he finds out I couldn't beat you." Peter panicked again. 

"Peter it's alright I won't let him take you again." Steve said determinately. 

"W-What?" Peter said confused looking up at Steve. 

"Listen I will get you out as soon as I can, okay." Steve said wiping away Peter's tears. Peter nodded smiling a bit. 

"For now, fight as hard as you can and hopefully Tony will let you go, but I will come and get you once we're done with this fight." Steve said in a hurry. Peter nodded putting his mask back on and they were both off again going and fighting their both expected sides. 

~~~~~~

“Yes! That was awesome!” Peter said and then got hit by the huge guy’s hand knocking him to the ground and a pile of boxes broke his fall kinda but not really. 

Peter lied on the ground dazed blacking out for a moment. Peter felt something grab him and he tried to get away but it was just Tony calming him down. 

“Th-That was scary.” Peter said pulling down his mask again from when Tony pulled it up to see his face. 

“Can I go home now?” Peter pleaded and Tony looked at him guiltily. 

“Y-yeah kid you can go home. You did good.” Tony said feeling extremely guilty as Peter rested against the concrete clearly in pain. Tony went after Cap and promised himself he would help Spider-Man later. 

The kid was so young too young and didn’t even want to be here in the first place. Tony felt that Spider-Man’s injuries were his fault because he brought him here kind of against his will. 

~~~~~~

Peter opened his eyes tiredly and noticed he wasn’t at the airport anymore. Where was he? Peter shook his head and then sat up. The tower... huh. 

“Hey kid.” Tony said and Peter almost freaked out again but managed to say on the couch he was on. 

“What now tin can.” Peter said annoyed that he was still with the billionaire. 

“Umm no, thank you? Y-“ Tony started saying but Peter cut him off. 

“Thank you?! You kidnapped me and dragged me into a fight I didn’t want to be involved in the first place.” Peter said angrily. 

“Well kinda you did agree to come.” Tony said and Peter sighed angrily. 

“I did that so you wouldn’t go after me again.” Peter said glaring at him. 

“By the way I saw your face no need to wear that mask around me anymore.” Tony said changing the subject. 

“I’m keeping it on.” Peter said not trusting Tony. 

“Spidey...” Tony huffed trailing off knowing Spider-Man still didn’t trust him. “Friday turn off all security cameras on this floor and black out the windows I don’t want anything recording or pointing at Spider-Man.” Tony said and Peter tilted his head confused. “Please Spidey it’s just me and you now.” Tony said gently and Peter sighed. 

Well Tony said he already seen his face so is there really a point in hiding now. 

“Okay...” Peter said hesitantly and took off his mask. Tony looked at Peter with pity seeing him with a huge black eye. 

“Spidey... What happened?” Tony asked. 

“Captain America.” Peter answered sighing sadly and internally smiling reminded that Cap would come for him. 

“Here let me get you some ice for that.” Tony said getting out an ice pack and wrapping it with a paper towel then handing it to Spider-Man. Peter put the ice against his wound and sighed feeling much better. 

“Thanks Tony.” Peter said gratefully. 

“No problem Spidey.” Tony said running a hand through the small boy’s hair. 

Peter flinched back pulling away and Tony stopped apologizing quickly. 

"Don't touch me." Peter said his anger towards the billionaire still there. 

"Sorry." Tony said again walking away. 

"Well I guess you can go home now." Tony said and Peter smiled happily. 

"Really!" Peter said excitedly. 

"Yeah, but-" Peter sighed sadly wanting to cry again. 

"I want you to stay here for a few days to work on a new suit for you." Tony said. Peter sighed sadly again but just nodded and agreed. 

"Geez I thought you would be more excited." Tony said and Peter glared at him putting his mask back on and sulking in a corner on the ceiling. 

"Get off my ceiling!" Tony yelled and Peter reluctantly got down. 

"Now come on." Tony said grabbing his arm. Peter glared at Tony but followed him to the lab. 

"welcome to my workshop." Tony said showing off the place. Peter looked around and was actually pretty amazed about all the stuff there. 

Tony pushed a button unveiling all the Ironman suits and Peter flinched back at the sight of them feeling less and less safe the longer he stood there in the room with them. 

"Calm down I won't attack you." Tony said trying to be reassuring. 

"Okay." Peter said not trusting Tony. 

"Spider-Man please calm down." Tony pleaded seeing Spidey start to hyperventilate. 

"Spidey... I wish I knew your real name. Listen to me I won't attack you you're safe." Tony said putting his hands up in a surrender motion. 

"St-Stay away from me!" Peter yelled backing away towards the exit. 

"I won't hurt you!" Tony said desperately trying to calm the kid down. 

"I just wanna go home!" Peter cried scared, his spider sense going off like crazy around Tony and the suits. Tony called a suit to him and held the kid down. 

"Spidey listen." Tony said fighting the Spider. 

"Get off me!" Peter cried out trying to get the suit off of him but it wasn't working. 

"Calm down!" Tony said fiercely holding Spider-Man still. Peter cried sinking to the floor and hugging his knees. 

"Please." Peter whispered his senses being overloaded. Tony slowly backed off and looked at Spider-Man in pity. 

"Friday, what's happening?" Tony asked not knowing what to do. 

"It seems Spider-Man is having a sensory overload." Friday said quietly. "I recommend turning off all the lights and sound proofing the room." Friday suggested. 

"Okay do that." Tony whispered, seeing Spidey flinch at every word they said. Tony waited in the darkness of the room for a while just listening to Spider-Man cry. 

Eventually Peter calmed down and his senses returned to normal. "You can turn the lights back on." Peter said hesitantly. 

"Friday lights 50 percent." Tony said and the lights came back on but not as bright as they were. 

"You okay?" Tony asked a bit worried. 

"Yeah." Peter said nodding. 

"Please let me go." Peter pleaded. Tony sighed. 

"Okay kid you can go." Tony said the doors unlocking after he said it. Peter stood up immediately and ran out of the building swinging home as fast as he could. Tony sighed again sadly then went after Steve again. 

~~~~~~

Tony confronted Steve in Siberia. 

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked angrily. 

"Look I'm not here to fight I come peacefully." Tony said surrendering. 

"Did you let the kid go?" Steve asked glaring at him. Tony backed up and looked down guiltily not expecting the question. 

"Y-yeah I let him go." Tony said remembering how scared Spider-Man was. 

"He's a good kid, you better have let him go." Steve said glaring at Tony not quiet believing him. 

"I did, okay! I let him go!" Tony yelled getting angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make more later maybe


End file.
